fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Natsuomo Akane
is a main character in Winged-Saviors Pretty Cure. Akane is a strong, front forward girl. She likes to play sports but also likes natures animals, but you can't tell anyone that last part or else you might not live the next day. Her alter ego is , meaning she's the cure of Love and Strength. She often says . People say it's her trademark. Appearance Akane has short red hair in a small ponytail with a few small bangs. A few golden streaks are upon the tied tail. She usually wears a red T-shirt. On it is a big flame with the word "Burning!" on top of it. This could be a reference to Akane's catchphrase. Akane switches shorts from blue jeans, that aren't even close to her knees, to cargo pants. As Cure Ageha, her top it like a giThe gi most similar to this one is the ones from Dragon ball. An example is Goku's orange and blue top from his uniform., but much more narrow and "silky". She also wears sleeves. The whole top's color is like a pale peach, something sandy. Carvings, are assumed kanji, go down to her hip and right before her skirt. Akane also wears an undershirt, but of the same color. A red skirt cover her reddish-orangish shorts. Personality Akane is a tough, air-headed, anger-issued, funny, outgoing 14 year old. She loves playing sports and hang out with the boys. But when she was little, she was more girly and sweet. "Baby" Akane was fawned over nature and animals. But most of all, Butterflies. Sometimes, she gets a bit aggressive. She feels lost, like nobody could understand her. She tries to smile, and it works. But behind it all, is nothing but a sad-sack. Relationships * Kochohara Shizuka: ''TBA'' * Miyawaki Eri: ''TBA'' * Mako: TBA Etymology : Natsuomo comes from two words: meaning "summer" and having multiple meanings. Omo could mean "main, principal, important" as an adjective. As a noun, it means "chief, lord, lover". Together, Akane's surname could mean "Summer Cheif", "Summer Lord" or "Summer Lover". : Akane's direct meaning is "deep red, dye from the rubia plant"https://www.behindthename.com/name/akane. It's Kanji is 茜. Cure Ageha: The name meaning is "Swallowtail"; a type of butterfly family. Pretty Cure Cure Ageha is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Akane. She uses the Papilionidae butterfly combined with the KiraKira Pact to transform. She says the phrase "Pretty Cure! SKY-HIGH!". Attacks * Red Bomber: Red Bomber is Ageha's main attack. She uses no items but her first. * ?? Items * ?? Transformation Sequence The pact opens up to Akane, as it detects a butterfly. Her close dissolves as a red fizz covers her body. A light shines from the mirror and Akane's heart in glee as it goes to the next scene. Akane moves around until she meats the ground. The whole background is the same fizz like the one she's "wearing". She calls out "Pretty Cure!". She moves her arms up to the sky, stretching only her pointing and middle finger up. She says "SKY-HIGH" as she moves her hands around until their back up again. She jumps up forward and twist earning wings that disappear after another twist. The next scene is in the clouds. Akane comes up from some and pretends like she's a bird or flying species. She stops only to touch her non-stop lit heart. It glows more and more until she gains her gi top. She flies more but stops to touch her waist and moves her hand making a skirt. Her shorts also appear. She touches her feet making high heels. She flips backwards making fire come from the shoes. Akane continues to fly until she dives down to reach the Red blurry fizz. She lands and makes her speech. She finishes with a pose; her left fist near her face. Trivia * Her birthday falls on November 18th, making her a scorpio. ** She also shares her birthday with OmegaPri's brother. * She wasn't suppose to have the same name as Hino Akane in Smile Pretty Cure. But, it was a coincidence. ** This also happened to Yumekawa Megumi, except the creator knew about Aino Megumi from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure. References Category:OmegaPri Category:Winged-Saviors Pretty Cure Characters Category:Winged-Saviors Pretty Cure Category:Characters Category:Red Cures Category:Cures Category:Guardians of Kirahane